Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft
by Randombutterperson
Summary: Percy and his Friends gets sucked in to the world of minecraft! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft

Chapter 1

(A/N It's my first story! Please R&R! Accepting OCs!)

Percy

"What the HECK!?" Thalia shouted in my ear. I wanted to reply back, but the swirling vortex in front of us seemed to drain a lot of my energy. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth suddenly came running toward us. Then I blacked out.

FLASHBACK

It was a normal day for Camp Half-blood, with satyrs playing volleyball, dryads forming trees on free space, The Ares cabin clashing their weapons together, and the Hermes cabin playing pranks on the Aphrodite cabin, with their screams echoing all through the camp.

I was walking outside when Thalia ran in to me. It was really surprising to see her, but one question came into my head. "Why are you here?" This earned a punch in my gut. "TO VISIT! DUH!" I replied stupidly, "oh." Then we heard a rumbling sound.

(A/N a cliffy! I know, I know, it's my first chapter of my first story but I wanted to do it! Also accepting OCs! Minecraft ones!)


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft

Chapter 2

**Reply to (2) reviews!**

**Soar (guest): THANKS!**

**Bvyans: I know… I'll make it longer on this chapter!**

**But, thanks for reviewing!**

Jason

I just heard rumbling in the forest. It's kinda random to say that but I'm serious! I ran toward the Hephaestus cabin to get Leo, and ran in to Piper and Annabeth chatting about boys. I heard , "….Jason" before I bumped in to them. Annabeth had a big grin on her face with Piper blushing.

When I gathered all of them, I said, "Listen closely." Seems like they heard it because their faces turned to shock. Annabeth's face turned to panic and stammered, "Where's Percy?"

Piper

We decided on going to the place that the rumbling is coming from. Bad idea. As we walked closer to the rumbling, the floor started shaking and I lost my balance and fell on top of Jason. It was really embarrassing!

We started to see a bright purplish light in a black rectangle. Annabeth started running to it. I saw why. There was Percy and Thalia standing next to it. He turned around and then fainted. Annabeth shouted, "PERCY!" I don't remember anything after that.

**(A/N this time I got 203 words! It's an improvement! Kinda…..)**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft

Chapter 3

(A/N I NEED OCs! ADD ADD!)

Percy

FLASHBACK END

I woke up on… Gold? Wait, What?! I warily lifted my head, only to see a guy in black, gray, and orange clothes with sunglasses, another guy with a white shirt and head phones, and a guy in a space suit. The weird thing is, they're all are made of cubes.

I looked at my friends, they're cubes too… WHAT!? I looked at my hands and they where cubes too. "NOOOOOO!" I shouted. My friends started stirring in their sleep and I got noticed by the strange people. One of them said, "JASON! I'M SO STARTLED!" "I know, but this time I didn't give the IP!" **(A/N PIXELMON!)** Then they turned toward the guy with the headphones. He said, "I didn't give the IP!" they were fighting for a while. It was weird to watch.

Finally, they noticed me. One of them said, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY BUTTER!?" "Butter? You mean gol-" I tried to finish that sentence but I received death glares from them. I quietly moved to the grass and sat down. Then I said, "I'm Percy Jackson" They said, "I'm Adam, this is Jason, and here's Ty."

**(A/N I NEED OCs! THREE OF THEM!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft

Chapter 4

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Endershy: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I FINALLY GOT AN OC! YAY! **

Adam

Great. Just great. We just got a guy that smells like SQUID. Just great… how many times did I say great?

His other friends started to wake up. Out of a corner of my eye, I saw a pink and purple … enderman? All I can say is that it's really tall. When I turned to face her, she looked….. beautiful. She had a pink t-shirt with purple shorts, and had long black hair and blue eyes that makes me shiver.

"H-hello, I-I-I'm Ad-dam-m" I stammered, I never felt this way before. Could this be…? FIRST LOVE?! Her beautiful laugh echoed throughout my head. She adorably blushed and said, "I'm Mandi! Who are your friends?" I started to say my friends names (excluding the fish guy), but they answered on their own, "I'm Jason" he said while smirking "and I'm Ty." he was also smirking, but with an _I-am so-making-fun-of-this-later_ face. Fish guy's friends woke up right at the moment when I tried to charm her. Seriously?!

Thalia

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" I hissed at the cubic people. Jason and Piper held me back to keep me from slashing them in half. "LET ME GO OR I'LL CUT YOU IN TO BITS!" I threatened. I know I just said a horrible thing to my friends, but they weren't offended. They know me too well…

I was threatening and cursing at the guys that wore weird clothes. They were staring at me like I'm crazy, cause I am. Then it started getting dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft

Chapter 5

**Special people!**

**Thank you to Bvyans and EnderShy for following! I'm so happy!**

**Replies to reviews**

**Rainclaw01****: Thank you! ONE MORE OC SLOT LEFT!**

**Bvyans: Ok.**

**EnderShy: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! 8D **

**(A/N Still so sorry for the short chapters.****I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER!)**

Rain

I don't know why this really happened. I mean, I just spawned in this world and there was strange people standing next to me. A LOT OF PEOPLE! Memories of my childhood came rushing to my head. The bad ones that haunt me forever.

Jason(truMU)

I have a crush on someone. I know, I know, you're probably thinking, "Who!? What!? When!? Where!? Why!?" calm down! This person has brown hair covering one of her eyes and a camouflage tank top. If you guessed, "the person who spawned in front of you?"…yes.

At first, I thought a zombie spawned in front of me, but when her face showed, I said, "You're gorgeous!" Her face turned into a deep shade of red, and then started crying out loud.

"YOU MADE HER CRY!" Ty screamed in to my face. I didn't hear much after that. I was so intent on looking at the girl's face, that I didn't notice it was getting dark.

Thalia

"I'M STARVING!" I shouted. Annabeth is still unconscious, so I have to carry her. Can't Percy carry her own girlfriend? "don't worry, we're almost there" headphone guy said. Good, at least I'm not the only one sane. All of the other people are in la la land. Then Annabeth jolted awake.

Annabeth

"PERCY!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and saw cubes. When I noticed that these were my hands, I screamed, but Percy's hand (or who I thought it was) covered my mouth. "I know, we're cubes." Thalia said. She was cubes too, along with Jason, Piper, Leo, a spaceman, a headphone guy, a black guy, a army girl, a tall girl, and Percy. Then headphone guy said, "We're here!" In front of me, I saw a humongous house appear in front of me. Should I even call it a house? I mean, it's so big that I don't even think it should be classified as a house!

When we went inside, there were huge hallways that is, well huge! There were chandeliers as big as all of us! I thought there will be a lot of guestrooms, but there wasn't. We had to be in groups of two for each room.

**(A/N that was a pretty long chapter right? I thought so! In all it had 365 words! Not bad right? Also, I don't think I can put much on a weekday. But on weekends, I can work all day long! And also, ONE MORE SLOT LEFT FOR OCS! For this time someone will be with Leo. It can be a girl that will be his girlfriend or a boy that will be his best friend other than Jason. Have Fun!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft

Chapter 6

**192 views! **

**(later….)**

**214 VIEWS!**

**(few days later…..)**

**296VIEWS!vsfkhgkjdhjgherkngkjjrd!**

**(more later…..)**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 327 VIEWBG BCHNDGTMHJVYJUTRH^&TR^%*%**&^^*&^*!**

**Replies to reviews!**

**Rainclaw01: THANK YOU! PLOT TWIST COMING YOUR WAY!**

**TCDK: PLOT TWIST FOR YOU TOO! YAY! (HI)**

**MORE SPECIAL PEOPLE! **

**Thank you CaptainSeaWater for favoriting!**

**And, Thank you TCDK for following!**

**I never thought so many people were reading my story!**

**(Even for some people this is not an accomplishment.)**

Leo

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Something fell on top of me and is crushing me to the floor. "AMBER!" someone screamed. I pried open my eyes just to see two girls arguing with each other. "But Amy! It's not my fault! I just spawned on him!" She faced me and blushed. "Oh, um, hi" She murmured

She had bright green eyes and a blue hoodie with a purple shirt. She had silver blond hair. The other girl was the exact clone of her. She wore a gray hoodie and also had bright green eyes. This girl had ash blond hair and a blue shirt. I stared at them, dumbfounded. **(Aren't you?) **"Ok then…..more people…. Naw, not going to calculate now. TIME FOR DINNER!" the headphone guy shouted.

Percy

The dining area was massive. No comment other than that can be described. Maybe all the Olympian Council can fit in there. (Full size) When we were led to a small corner of the room to eat, I started to ask, "why is the Dining room so bi-" but got cut off by butter dude that said , "Sky Army" I suddenly had the urge to ask, "What's your name?" Headphones guy said, "I'm Ty." Butter dude said, "Adam" and Spaceman said, "Jason." Our Jason made a weird face at that.

**After introductions….**

"OK!" Thalia shouted. "WE HAVE F**KING TWINS HERE!" "DON'T CUSS!" I screamed back. "BUT- OH MY GODS" Thalia never did need to finish that sentence. A holy man was standing in front of us. "Notch." Adam muttered.

**MADE THEM TWINS! YAY! Ok, well it was not that much of a plot twist…but still!**

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT THAT I SPAMMED MY OWN STORY'S REVIEWS FOR:**

**Go on Minecraft RIGHT NOW and go to the server Dream Pvp!**

**IP:play,dream-pvp,com**

**(the commas are actually periods….JUST GO ON RIGHT NOW)**

**Ok, sorry that I didn't upload anything in the past couple of weeks. I HATE MY SCIENCE HOMEWORK!FGDTGFGDGTDFYDRGDTH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson and the World of Minecraft

Chapter 7

**OK…..WOW…824…..WOW!**

**SO MANY VIEWS!**

**REPLIES TO PEOPLE:**

**Rainclaw: Idk, you can choose**

**Woovianpony: sowwy stawberry. (I got that from green)**

**Lexi13351: I'll try to add them!**

**Queenkitty2013: YESH**

**Thegiantsquid: No….**

**AN: I know, I know, my chappies are too short, and im sorry! We have this big assignment that I hate so MUCH! Thank you to some people for giving me OCS! You know who you are!**

**THANK YOU LEXI13351 FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITEING THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU AWSOMEGIRL8820 FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

**And THANK YOU TO ANYONE ELSE THAT I MISSED!**

**NOW ON WITH THA STORY!**

Piper

The guy Adam called "Notch" also brought some people too, but the person I immediately realized was looking around the dining room, looking like a baby that woke up from a deep sleep. "NICO!" Thalia tackled him in to a hug. Ahhh, Thalico…..

"PLEASE LISTEN" Notch boomed. Adam said, "Yes notch, but can you please not talk in caps lock, it hurts everyone's eyes" "OH, OK. I'm back to normal, mojang was just having technical difficulties for the 2.4 update." There was an awkward silence until Ty said, "Umm…Notch? Its 1.7…." There was even more awkward silence after that.

"Well we got some bad news" Notch's face turned dead serious. "Sky army is lost."

Adam

"…..what?" I said. I couldn't believe it. "WHAT?!" I repeated with more fury in my voice. Ty and Jason thankfully held me down before I went all crazy. "I think I know who kidnapped your army." "WHO?!" I immediately responded. "Herobrine." Notch whispered. That made me frozen in place. "Don't worry, we'll help." I heard two voices say in unison. I saw Kayla and Kevin, the former soldiers from sky army standing broad and tall. A little bit of hope glittered in my eyes. I had a plan.

{LINEBREAK}

"Got that?" I finished. Everyone nodded silently looking at me like I went berserk. Either because I squashed Ty's steak, or I'm standing on the table with my arms in the air. The plan is to divide into groups, find almost all of the retired soldiers, and find some materials along the way. I told everyone that they can choose their groups. Mandi choose first and picked me. I cracked a smile at that. The others picked their own groups too. (Our) Jason, Ty, Kayla, and surprisingly, Rain went in to the BUTTER group. "Now let's go to sleep! Girls in one room, Boys in another! No more mix formation!" I happily shouted. Everyone agreed to that. "Adam."I heard an urgent voice. I turned around and saw a hologram that made me furious.

Percy

"ARGH!" We heard Adam scream. He definitely has anger issues. It woke up almost everyone in the house. "What's wrong NOW!?" I said while yawning. We stomped into the kitchen and saw an iris message with….

**Yup! It ends there! Let your imagination flow about this one!**

**Hint: NO LEMONS! DON'T SPAM THE REVIEWS ABOUT LEMONS! NO SERIOUSLY. NOT A LEMON.**

**THE ONE WHO GETS THE HOLOGRAM RIGHT GETS TO HAVE AN INTERVIEW! **

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST: UM…IDK!**

**Ok, finally done with this chappie! IT. TOOK. SO. LONG. AND. I'M. SORRY. **

**Notch: Hey! You have Caps Lock! **

**Me: IDC! I WROTE THIS STORY SO BOOHOOHOO FOR YOU!**

**Percy: I WANT TO TELL THE AUDIENCE WHAT THE HOLOGRAM IS!**

**Me: If you do, you will be banished this story….**

**Percy: *gulp***

**Me: So, I need ship names for the couples! I KNOW YOU KNOW SOME! *crazy face***

**Notch: Ohhh! Ohhh! What about Bob!?**

**Me:…just who is that pair?**

**Notch: Uhhhh…..BARBIE!**

**Me: No.**

**Well, goodbye! Have fun with the ship name thingy!**


End file.
